Selamat Tinggal
by Blue eyes and Black eyes
Summary: Warning : Boyslove slight straight, SasuNaru slight SasuSaku. Hanya seorang pemuda pirang bernama Namikaze Naruto yang takut untuk mengungkapkan sebuah perasaan dan Sasuke yang mencintai orang lain. (Chapter terakhir!)
1. Prolog

SasuNaru – Selamat tinggal

Author : Nisa.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto.

Genre : Romance, angst.

Pairing : SasuNaru slight SasuSaku.

Rate : T

Warning : **Boys Love Slight Straight,** typo mungkin, AU, tidak sesuai EYD, cerita gagal, dan masih banyak lagi.

 _~ ~ ~ Blue eyes and Black eyes ~ ~ ~_

 _ **Prolog**_

.

Pantaskah aku untukmu?

Tidak, kurasa tidak.

Bisakah aku hidup untukmu?

Jawabannya mungkin sama, tidak.

.

"Kau, kau mempunyai hubungan dengan Sakura?"

"Ya, aku baru saja melamarnya kemarin"

.

Kau tahu? Hatiku sakit ketika kau mempunyai orang lain.

Aku ingin mengungkapkan perasaanku, tetapi aku tak bisa.

Aku terlalu takut, takut untuk mengambil resiko bahwa kau akan membenciku.

.

"S - Sasuke? Apa aku boleh mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Hn, katakanlah"

"Apa kau mempunyai orang yang kau cintai?"

"Ada, Haruno Sakura"

.

Ternyata kau sudah mencintai orang lain.

Entah apa yang hatiku rasakan sekarang, antara mati dan hancur.

Mungkin saja keduanya.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Bagian 1**_

"Kangker? Tapi mengapa Naruto - kun bisa mengidap penyakit itu?" Tanya seorang gadis berambut pendek indigo sambil menatap seorang wanita di hadapannya. Wanita yang di ketahui bernama Tsunade itu menggeleng tak mengerti.

"Aku tak tahu, kukira Naruto hanya mengalami gejala ringan saja. Ternyata dia..."  
"Kumohon! Sembuhkan sahabatku!" Gadis bernama Hinata itu memohon dengan sangat.  
"Akan kucoba semampuku"

.

"Naruto - kun, kumohon jangan memaksakan diri lagi" Naruto tersenyum seraya menepuk puncak kepala Hinata.  
"Aku tak apa - apa. Janga terlalu hawatir padaku, aku tak akan menyerah untuk berada terus di sisinya" Hinata terisak, ia tak tega melihat sahabatnya menderita seperti ini.  
"Aku akan mengatakan perasaanku padanya pada saat terakhir, mungkin"  
"Bakka! Jangan berpikiran seperti itu!"

.

Sasuke, bisa kau dengar aku? Aku tak akan memberi tahu informasi tentang penyakitku. Aku akan melatih kepekaanmu terhadap sikapku selama ini. Mungkin juga pada penyakitku yang semakin lama akan tercium olehmu.  
Sasuke, tetaplah untuk hidup bahagia.

.

"Sakura, aku harusnya ada di rumah menjaga Naruto saat ini"  
"Ayolah, dia tak akan apa - apa, kita lanjutkan kencannya!"  
"Baiklah, apa boleh buat"

.

.

.

Pemuda pirang bermata biru itu terduduk diam di ruang makan. Ditatapnya makanan kesukaannya yang belum tercicipi olehnya. Percuma saja ia memakan makanan ramen instan itu, ia akan memuntahkannya kembali pada suapan ke tiga.

"Kenapa kau tak memakannya?" Tanya si bungsu Uchiha bernama lengkap Uchiha Sasuke bersurai pirang itu menggeleng lemah seraya tersenyum kecut. Enggan menjawab pemuda yang menjadi cinta pertamanya itu, "Kuperhatikan, nafsu makanmu akhir - akhir ini berkurang. Apa yang kau pikirkan, Naruto?" 

'Yang kupikirkan adalah mengapa kau tak pernah menyadari kasih sayangku?' Batin pemuda pirang bernama lengkap Namikaze Naruto itu. Ditataplah pemuda yang lebih tua di hadapannya itu seraya tersenyum kecil. Tak Sasuke ketahui bahwa Naruto berusaha menahan rasa sakit yang mendera di kepalanya. Juga hati kecilnya.  
"Aku tak apa, aku cuma -"  
"Naruto, Hidungmu!" Potong Sasuke terkejut ketika hidung Naruto mengeluarkan darah. Naruto tersentak, dirabalah lubang hidung miliknya lalu meihat ujung jari - jari yang ia gunakan. 

Darah, cairan berwarna merah pekat itu terus mengalir melalui lubang hidung miliknya.  
Pandangan Naruto terasa buram, ia sudah tak mampu menahannya lagi. Mungkin inilah saatnya ia pergi. Naruto baru saja akan terjatuh dari kursi jika Sasuke tak menghampirinya dan menahan Naruto agar tak terjatuh membentur lantai.  
"S - Sasuke..." Lirih, panggilan itu terasa lirih di pendengaran Sasuke.  
"Bertahanlah! Jangan bicara apapun! Aku akan membawamu ke rumah sakit!"  
"Aku, mencintaimuh..." Mata Sasuke membulat, jadi selama ini Naruto mencintai dirinya?

 _ **Bersambung…**_


	3. Chapter 2

**Bagian 2**

Sasuke POV

"Sasuke, boleh aku bicara padamu sekarang?" Kata seorang gadis berambut indigo pendek seraya menatapku serius. Aku mengangguk kecil, aku sempat mengenali gadis ini melalui Naruto. Kalau tak salah gadis ini bernama Hinata Hyuuga.

Hinata mengambil tempat untuk duduk di sampingku, kulihat matanya sedikit sembam. Mungkin karena tangisannya tadi yang menghawatirkankeadaan Naruto. Aku juga sempat frustasi dan berjalan kesana kemari untuk menenangkan pikiranku, tapi rasanya tak ada yang berubah. Dokter masih berada di dalam ruangan untuk menganangi Naruto, kuharap ia baik - baik saja.

"Apa Naruto - kun, sudah memberitahu perasaannya padamu?" Tanya Hinata sambil menunduk. Mataku membulat, aku ingat sebelum ia jatuh pingsan ia mengatakan kata - kata yang menghangatkan dadaku. Aku menatap gadis itu tak percaya, jangan bilang ia mengetahui semuanya?

"Aku tanya sekali lagi, Uchiha Sasuke. Apa ia sudah memberi tahu perasaannya padamu?" Tanya gadis itu kembali seraya menatapku datar. Aku mengangguk pelan, tak bisa untuk beralasan sedikitpun.

"Begitu, lalu kau tak tahu bagaimana kondisi Naruto - kun selama ini, apa aku benar?" Lagi, aku mengangguk untuk kesekian kalinya. Apa maksud dari semua ini?

"Kau tahu? Selama ini Naruto - kun menyembunyikan penyakitnya darimu" Mataku kembali membulat, jadi selama ini Naruto menyembunyikan penyakitnya dariku? Mengapa ia melakukan itu?

"Dia melakukannya karena ia tak ingin kau merasa sedih dan ingin kau mengetahuinya sendiri tanpa ada yang memberitahumu" Kata gadis keturunan Hyuuga itu seakan dapat membaca pikiranku.

"Apa penyakit yang dialaminya?" Tanyaku sambil menahan amarah. Tidak, aku tidak marah pada gadis ini, apalagi pada Naruto. Aku marah pada diriku sendiri, mengapa aku tak bisa menyadari kondisi Naruto saat itu?

"Dokter bernama Tsunade itu berkata bahwa penyakit yang dialami Naruto adalah kangker otak"

Mataku membulat kembali, kali ini mataku terasa menghangat dan pandanganku memburam. Apa dia bilang? Kangker otak? Kami - sama, mengapa harus dia?

"Jangan menangis, Sasuke. Naruto tak akan pernah memaafkanmu jika melihat kau menangis seperti itu" Aku tersentak ketika Hinata berkata seperti itu. Kuraba mata kananku, terasa basah. Apa aku menangis untuk Naruto?

"Dia ingin mengungkapkan perasaannya kepadamu, tetapi ia terlalu takut. Takut jika kau akan memandang jijik Naruto - kun dan membencinya. Hehe, aku ingat saat Naruto - kun berkata 'Aku akan mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya pada saat terakhir, mungkin' Aku sempat marah padanya saat itu, tetapi ia bilang 'Aku bercanda' Tapi kenyataannya memang seperti itu" Hinata terkekeh pelan saat berkata padaku. Apa? Pada saat terakhir? Tidak, ini bukan saat terakhirnya bersamaku. Ini bukan saat terakhirku bersamanya, itu tak akan terjadi!

"Sasuke, apa yang akan kau katakan pada Naruto - kun nanti? Apa kau akan membalas perasaannya dan melindunginya?" Tanya gadis itu lalu tersenyum lembut kearahku. Aku tercengang, apa yang harus kukatakan padanya nanti?

"Jika kau bingung kau bisa mengikuti kata hatimu, Sasuke" Aku terdiam, mengikuti kata hatiku? Apa yang ingin hatiku ucapkan padanya? "Jika kau bertemu dengan orang yang ingin hatimu temui, maka kau tanpa sadar akan berbicara sesuai dengan hatimu. Itu yang kuketahui" Aku memandang gadis itu terkejut, apa ini akan berhasil?

Cklek!

Pintu operasi terbuka, menampilkan seorang wanita berambut pirang dengan jas dokter miliknya. Wanita itu berjalan kearah kami. Aku dan Hianata bangkit dan menatap dokter itu serius.

"Maafkan aku, kami sudah berusaha semampu kami. Tapi, dia tak akan bisa betahan lebih lama lagi"

 _ **Terdiam...**_

Hinata dan Sasuke terdiam di tempat mereka. Seakan ada petir yang menyambar mereka, seakan waktu membeku membuat mereka terdiam seketika.

 _'Tak dapat bertahan lebih lama lagi'_

Kata - kata itu terus berputar di otak mereka. Seakan hari ini adalah hari terakhir mereka bertemu pemuda yang sangat mereka sayangi itu. Memori tentang keceriaan Naruto muncul di ingatan Sasuke.

 _'Sasuke! Ayo kita pergi ke festival bersama!'_

 _'Tolong kerjakan ini ya, Sasuke!'_

 _'Bintang - bintang itu indah ya!'_

 _'Ugh, aku sakit kepala. Sepertinya aku tak bisa pergi ke sekolah'_

 _'Kau tahu? Mungkin aku tak akan pernah bisa menggapai dirimu, Sasuke. Begitu juga kau yang mungkin tak bisa menggapaiku'_

 _'Selamat tinggal, Sasuke!'_

Sasuke terdiam dengan peluh bercucuran di wajahnya. Kenangan miliknya bersama Naruto membuat pemuda berusia 18 tahun itu menyesali semuanya.

 _ **Mengapa ia tak menyadari perbuatan Naruto padanya selama ini?**_

 _ **Mengapa ia tak bisa menyadari kondisi kesehatan pemuda berambut pirang itu?**_

Sasuke menggerang frustasi lalu mencoba untuk masuk kedalam ruangan tersebut. Hinata sempat melarang Sasuke tetapi Tsunade membiarkan Sasuke masuk ke dalam ruangan. Hinata terisak kecil, ia tak menyangka akhirnya akan seperti ini.

.

.

.

"Naruto..."

Lirih, panggilan Sasuke terasa sangat lirih. Sasuke kembali terdiam di samping ranjang Naruto. Tangan kanan miliknya terulur menggapai wajah pemuda berambut pirang itu. Saat tangan miliknya menyentuh pipi Naruto, dirinya tersentak saat merasakan suhu tubuh Naruto yang tidak wajar.

'Tidak, ia tak akan pergi! Ia akan tetap bersamaku! Aku akan menjadi kekasihnya dan selalu melindunginya! Kami - sama, jangan ambil dia dariku'

"S - Sasuke... Tanganmu terasa hangat"

Sasuke tersadar dari pikirannya saat mendengar sebuah suara. Nyaris seperti bisikan tetapi masih terdengar di telinga miliknya. Sasuke memandang Naruto sebentar lalu terkekeh pelan.

"Tentu saja bodoh, aku masih hidup. Jadi suhu tubuhku terasa hangat" Kata Sasuke seraya tersenyum tulus. Air mata terus mengalir dari kedua pelupuk matanya. Tidak, ia tak siap kehilangan Naruto.

"B - begitu, berarti suhu tubuhku saat ini dingin ya? Karena rasanya aku akan mati sebentar lagi" Lirih Naruto seraya menggenggam tangan Sasuke yang masih berada di pipinya. Sasuke menggeram marah, tak suka atas perkataan Naruto yang tak biasanya.

"Jangan pernah berkata seperti itu, aku tak suka jika bicaramu seperti itu" Tegas Sasuke lalu menatap tajam Naruto. Naruto terkekeh pelan, ia tak menyangka Sasuke bisa semarah itu padanya.

"Khekhe, jangan marah. K - kau akan cepat tua jika s - seperti itu"

"Jangan bicara apapun lagi, beristirahatlah. Aku akan terus menjagamu di sini"

"Sudahlah, k - kau pasti tahu apa yang s - sudah terj - Ugh!" Naruto meringis pelan saat kepalanya berdenyut nyeri.

"N - Naruto!"

 _ **Bersambung…**_


	4. Chapter 3

_Hallo semuanya.  
_

 _Ini adalah chap terakhir, jadi saatnya Nisa membalas sebagian review._

 ** _oka :_** _Ini sudah saya lanjut dalam waktu sehari. Kebetulan Nisa sudah menyelesaikan di suatu tempat, jadi Nisa lanjutkan sampai chap terakhir. Makasih ya sudah mau membaca fict Nisa.  
_

 ** _gyumin4ever :_**

 _Haha, bisa dibilang sakit senpai. Makasih senpai sudah mau membaca fict Nisa._ _  
_

 ** _Reader :_** _Anggap saja seperti itu senpai. Saya harus memaksakan Sasuke untuk beromantis-romantisan bersama Sakura._

 _Terima kasihsudah mau baca fict Nisa senpai.  
_

 _Spesial thanks :_

 **Miki Hibiki, oka, gyumin4ever, SapphireOnyx Namiuchimaki, Mifta cinya, Reader.**

 **Dan orang-orang yang sudah membaca fict Nisa.**

 _ **Bagian 3**_

"T - tenanglah, waktuku sudah habis di sini" Kata Naruto seraya mencegah Sasuke pergi dari ruangan tersebut.

"Apa maksudmu bodoh! Aku harus segera memberi tahu dokter!" Teriak Sasuke seraya melepaskan tangan Naruto. Tetapi setelah tangan Naruto terlepas tiba - tiba Naruto kembali meringis keras membuat Sasuke semakin panik.

"T - tidak, apa yang sudah kulakukan? Bertahanlah Naruto!" Sasuke mebungkukkan badannya serta kepalanya, mengecup kening Naruto lama. Naruto semakin meringis sakit, tetapi wajahnya terus tersenyum. Seakan ia bahagia, seakan semuanya akan baik - baik saja. Sasuke melepaskan kecupannya lalu menggenggam tangan Naruto erat, seakan tak membiarkan Naruto pergi dari sisinya.

Ya, Naruto tak akan pergi! Ia percaya itu!

"S - sasuke, dengarkan aku. Ugh! Aku mencintaimu l - lembih dari apapun, aku t - tak memerlukan balasan cinta darimu. Tapi aku senang, kau mengetahui semuanya. Ugh! S - selamat tinggal, S - Sasuke" Tangan Naruto melemas di genggaman Sasuke. Mata Sasuke membulat, tidak. Ini bukan akhir yang seharusnya!

"Tidak, Naruto! Hei, bangunlah! Aku belum membalas cintamu bodoh! Bangunlah!" Sasuke berteriak frustasi.

.

.

.

Sasuke POV

Aku terdiam memandang tubuh itu ditutupi oleh sehelai kain putih. Hinata terus menangis di sampingku, sedangkan aku? Entahlah, mungkin penampilanku sangat hancur hari ini.

Bagaimana tidak? Pemuda yang menjadi sahabatku, rivalku, sekaligus orang yang mencintaiku, meninggalkanku hari ini. Entah apa yang harus kulakukan, aku tak mengerti.

Pantaskah aku dicintai oleh pemuda yang lembut sepertinya?

Pantaskah aku dicintai oleh pemuda yang terluka karenaku?

Ya, ini salahku. Semua ini salahku, andai saja aku menyadari semuanya dari awal. Andai saja aku dapat merasakan perasaannya saat itu, semua ini tak akan terjadi. Kurasakan mataku menghangat, sepertinya aku menangis lagi.

Kau lihat ini bodoh? Pemuda yang kau cintai ini ternyata adalah pemuda yang sok tegar dan lemah. Kenapa kau pergi bodoh? Aku belum membalas cintamu, tetapi kau pergi begitu saja.

"Maafkan aku, Naruto. Semua ini salahku, ya salahku" Kudekati ranjang tempat Naruto di baringkan di sana. Pemakaman akan dilakukan besok pagi, dan akulah yang akan mengatur pemakamannya. Dia adalah seorang pemuda yang hidup sendirian sejak umur 5 tahun, kedua orang tuanya meninggal karena sebuah insiden. Dia hanya dirawat oleh tetangga dan orang - orang terdekatnya.

Dan saat itu kami bertemu, Naruto selalu iri dan menjadikanku sebagai rivalnya. Kami sering bertengkar dan selalu beradu mulut saat itu. Dan hal itulah yang membuat kami sedekat ini, aku mengajak dirinya untuk tinggal di sebuah apartement. Kami menyewa apartement itu dengan uang milikku dan Naruto. Padahal aku ingin menyewakannya memakai uang milikku, tetapi pemuda bodoh itu malah bersi keras untuk menyewa apartement itu bersama sama.

"Bodoh, kau memang bodoh. Kenapa kau tak pernah mengatakan semuanya?"

.

.

.

.

 _'Sasuke, kau itu menyebalkan!'_

 _'Mengapa kau itu begitu pintar? Aku kesal saat gadis gadis itu memujimu!'_

' _Aku sepertinya bisa mempercayai semuanya padamu, Sasuke'_

 _'Kau teraktir aku ramen, ya?'_

 _'Sasuke! Ayo kita bersenang senang!'_

 _'Selamat ulang tahun, Sasuke jelek!'_

"Cih, kau memang menyebalkan Naruto" Kupandangi batu nisan bertuliskan 'Namikaze Naruto' itu. Ya, tempat peristirahatan terakhirnya. Kutaruh sebuah pigura berisikan foto miliknya bersama dengan sebuket mawar putih. Semua orang - orang sudah meninggalkan makam Naruto. Mungkin karena cuacanya yang tidak mendukung, membuat mereka semua pulang agar tidak terkena hujan.

"Kuharap kau tetap mencintaiku, Naruto. Maka aku akan melindungi cintamu yang sangat berharga lebih dari apapun, bahkan nyawaku sendiri."

 _'Kau tahu? Aku tak bisa lagi menggapaimu saat ini. Kau sudah terlalu jauh untuk kugapai, namun aku senang. Aku senang pada akhirnya kau mau menerima perasaanku. Seharusnya kau yang mengungkapkan perasaanmu, Sasuke jelek! Tapi tak apa, lagi pula aku sudah tenang sekarang. Tentu saja aku tetap mencintaimu bodoh! Walaupun kau mempunyai orang lain, aku akan tetap mencintaimu!'_

 _ **End**_

 _Ohayou, minna - san!_

 _Maafkan Nisa kalau cerita ini bikin kalian muntah. Dan maaf jika cerita ini tidak sesuai dengan harapan kalian. Terima kasih buat yang sudah mendukung dan memberi masukan atas cerita ini. Nisa sungguh berterima kasih sekali._

 _Sekali lagi terima kasih atas masukan dan dukungannya._

 _~ Salam hangat Nisa untuk semua_


End file.
